gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niko Bellic
Roman Bellic (kuzyn) Josef Bellic (brat) Protagonista GTA Online (syn/córka, opcjonalnie) | związki = Brucie Kibbutz, Jacob Hughes, Patrick McReary, Gerald McReary, Derrick McReary, Francis McReary, Phil Bell, Elizabeta Torres, Playboy X, Dwayne Forge, Bernie Crane, Ray Boccino, Jimmy Pegorino, Manny Escuela, Mallorie Bardas, Darko Brevic, Johnny Klebitz, Hossan Ramzy, Dave Bosoy, Michelle, Kiki Jenkins, Carmen Ortiz, Alexandra Chilton, Kate McReary | głos = Michael Hollick }} Nikolai „Niko” Bellic (serb. Нико Белић, Niko Belić) – główny bohater gry z serii Grand Theft Auto IV, występujący także w obu dodatkach do tej gry i w Grand Theft Auto Online jako możliwy ojciec protagonisty. Przeszłość Można się domyślić, że Niko urodził się w Jugosławii. Dorastał w małym miasteczku w Serbii razem ze swoim kuzynem Romanem. Jego ojciec był alkoholikiem, a jego matka (Milica Bellic) cierpiała z tego powodu, była także nieszczęśliwa, że jej syn dorasta w takich warunkach. Niko miał też młodszego brata, z którym udał się na wojnę. Jego ciotka (matka Romana) została zgwałcona i zabita, Niko zataił ten fakt przed Romanem, powiedział mu, że zginęła w pożarze domu. Jako szesnastolatek Niko zaciągnął się do wojska – podczas wojny w Jugosławii był pilotem helikoptera i piechurem. Podczas wojny, Niko był świadkiem wielu aktów brutalnej przemocy (jeden z nich opisał w misji Rigged to Blow). Pewnego razu, razem z czternastoma kolegami (większość z jego rodzinnego miasta) uczestniczył w misji na terytorium wroga. Zostali tam zaskoczeni przez wroga, dwunastu zginęło, trzech przeżyło (Niko, Florian i Darko). Niko wiedział, że jego jednostka została zdradzona przez jednego z jej członków – od tego momentu pragnął znaleźć zdrajcę i wyrównać z nim rachunki. Po zakończeniu wojny, Roman wyjechał do Liberty City, by tam zacząć nowe życie; Niko spędził następną dekadę, pracując dla europejskich gangsterów, co doprowadziło go do krótkiej odsiadki. Po wyjściu z więzienia, zaczął pracować dla Raya Bulgarina – zajmował się handlem ludźmi. Kiedy jeden z transportów zatonął na Morzu Adriatyckim, Ray oskarżył Niko o doprowadzenie do tego nieszczęścia i kradzież pieniędzy. Aby uciec przed Bulgarinem, Niko wstąpił do marynarki handlowej. Zdarzenia z gry Niko spędził siedem miesięcy na statku Platypus, w końcu dopłynął nim do Liberty City. Po przybyciu do Liberty City rozstał się z ekipą statku, aby spotkać się z kuzynem i znaleźć zdrajcę oddziału, w którym służył podczas wojny. Kuzyn Niko – Roman, chwalił się wielkim sukcesem, który odniósł w Liberty City. Naprawdę zaś posiadał małą firmę taksówkarską i mieszkanie. Z powodu swojego zamiłowania do hazardu był także bardzo zadłużony. Znajomości Romana doprowadziły do współpracy Niko i rosyjskiej mafii. Kartoteka Inne informacje W języku serbskim wyraz niko oznacza nikt, żaden. Nazwisko bellic nie występuje w języku serbskim, czy też bośniackim i chorwackim, gdyż w tych językach nie występują podwójne spółgłoski (podwójne L'' w ''bellic). W grze nazwisko jest wypowiadane z twardym c'' (''belik) – sam Niko niepoprawnie wymawia je podczas misji Final Interview, gdy przedstawia się Tomowi Goldbergowi. Poprawna wymowa wymagałaby użycia pod koniec twardego ch (tak jak w przypadku Floriana Cravica i Darko Brevica). Tak więc bardziej autentycznym nazwiskiem dla Niko powinno być belić. Imię Niko jest raczej chorwackim imieniem niż serbskim – serbskim odpowiednikiem tego imienia jest Nikola. W misji Final Interview Goldberg w pewnym momencie nazywa Niko Nikolai. Niko nie wypowiada się na ten temat i nikt poza tym przypadkiem nie odnosi się do niego tym imieniem. Michael Hollick, aktor głosowy Niko, jest Amerykaninem, a akcent, który dobrał pod Niko zdecydowanie nie jest serbskim – gdy Niko rozmawia w ojczystym języku, dość często można usłyszeć błędy w wymowie lub akcentowaniu. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Niko jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Buyer's Market * Collector's Item (może zostać zabity) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. * Not So Fast * Ladies Half Price (może zostać zabity) Galeria Plik:Nikolai Bellic (IV).jpg|Niko w GTA IV Plik:Nikolai Bellic (IV - art).jpg|Artwork przedstawiający Niko Bellica Plik:Niko Bellic (O).png|Niko jako ojciec protagonisty GTA Online Ciekawostki * Występowanie Niko w misji Clean and Serene (Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned) było praktycznie niemożliwe. Niko mógł wówczas przebywać tylko w Dukes, Broker lub Bohan. * Niko bardzo przypomina Sashę z filmu „Za linią wroga” i nie jest to przypadkowe podobieństwo, ponieważ rosyjski aktor Władimir Maszkow (grającego w filmie bośniackiego Serba) dostał propozycję od Rockstara zagrania roli protagonisty, lecz ją odrzucił. W jednym ze sklepów można nawet kupić niebieską kurtkę stylizowaną na tę, którą Sasha miał w filmie (co jest kolejnym easter eggiem). * Niko może zostać wybrany jako ojciec w Grand Theft Auto Online. * Niko ma bliznę na lewej brwi (podobną ma Florian Cravic). * Niko jest jedynym protagonistą w serii będący Słowianinem. * Niko, razem z Patrickiem McReary, może zostać znaleziony i zabity podczas misji Ladies Half Price w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Niko i Packie mają wówczas ogromną ilość zdrowia. By ich zabić trzeba co najmniej 3 minuty strzelać do nich z APC. * Niko, podczas jednego z przyjacielskich wypadów z Little Jacobem, wyznaje, że sam nie pamięta, ile ma lat – przestał liczyć, od kiedy zginęło jego 12 przyjaciół. * Podczas innego spotkania z Romanem, ten zapyta, czy Niko wie, co się stało z Marko, ich przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Potem zapyta o Milę Tadic. W trakcie rozmowy okaże się, że Tadic była prawdopodobnie dziewczyną Niko, ale zostawiła go dla Romana, który na koniec rozmowy powie Niko, że Mila była puszczalska. * Motion Capture Niko stworzyli między innymi Michael Hollick, który podłożył mu głos i Mario D'Leon, który podkładał głos Luisowi Lopezowi. * Michael Hollick nie użyczył głosu Niko w The Lost and Damned ani w The Ballad of Gay Tony, gdyż wcześniej pokłócił się z Rockstar Games, bo według niego dostał od nich niewystarczającą sumę pieniędzy. W obu dodatkach kwestie Niko pochodzą z GTA IV. Mimo to Michael Hollick znajduje się w napisach końcowych obu dodatków. * Niko zostaje dwa razy wspomniany w GTA V. Raz przez Lestera, a drugi raz przez Packiego. Lester mówi o nim „Był jeden taki z Europy Wschodniej, działał coś w Liberty City, ale jakoś przycichł”. * W GTA V, możemy zauważyć Jimmy'ego, syna Michaela przeglądającego na laptopie profil Niko na Lifeinvader. ** Możemy się z niego dowiedzieć, że Niko faktycznie porzucił życie gangstera. Z Lifeinvadera można wyczytać, że z powrotem z kuzynem zamieszkali w Broker, a odbudowana w 2009 (czas akcji GTA Chinatown Wars) firma taksówkarska jest jego miejscem pracy. * W GTA V, jeśli gracz wybierze Packiego do skoku na bank w Paleto, ten wspomni, że według niego Niko prawdopodobnie nie żyje. * Słowo нико (czyt. niko) w języku serbskim oznacza nikt. * Niko w swojej policyjnej kartotece ma jedynie kradzież samochodów na większą skalę, pomimo tego, że w przeszłości (jeszcze w Europie) dopuszczał się cięższych przestępstw. Stało się tak za sprawą pracownika ULPC, który dysponował aktami z kryminalnej przeszłości Niko i w zamian za misje od niego nie puścił tych akt w obieg. Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Żołnierze de:Niko Bellic en:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic